


尤桐   恢复记忆的正确方法

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi
Summary: 尤吉欧变成整合骑士后的小故事。主要是口交。





	尤桐   恢复记忆的正确方法

**Author's Note:**

> 尤吉欧变成整合骑士后的小故事。
> 
> 主要是口交。

桐人试着扯手腕上的锁链，无趣地撇了撇嘴。

“呐，这个不能松开吗？”

脚腕处还连着铁球，看起来也是优先度很高的物品，非常沉重，桐人就算拼劲全力也只能拖着它往前走一步。

尤吉欧冷冷地瞪他，手搭在腰间的蓝蔷薇之剑上，连语气都带上寒意。

“违反禁忌目录的罪犯只能戴上手铐和脚链，最高祭司说了你的处置放到明天她亲自处理，在这之前我负责监督你。”

桐人满面苦恼，抬起手挠了挠头，铁索发出哗啦啦的声响。

“我说啊……你真的忘记我了吗？就算这样面对面说话也想不起来吗？”他很郁闷，“你知道我叫什么吗？”

“大罪人桐人，帝立修剑学院的上等剑士。”

尤吉欧连站姿都没有变，依然冷漠地看着他。

“虽然不知道最高祭司大人为什么这么警戒你，但我的职责不会变。到时间之前我会和你一直呆在这里，不要妄想逃走。”

桐人苦笑：“不会逃走啦，丢下你一个人什么的，怎么可能。”

尤吉欧皱了皱眉，碧绿的眼睛疑惑地眯起来。

“……从开始我就想问，你这态度算什么回事？战斗感觉也没有用上全力，你是在开玩笑吗？”

“我本来就认识你啊！尤吉欧你忘了吗？我们可是……”

想伸开双手却被铁索紧紧束缚，脚步往前踏，却被铁球牵连狠狠摔了一跤。桐人四肢完全失去自由，还没准备好就对着尤吉欧双膝跪地，动作流畅地来了一个土下座。

“唔哇……！痛……”

膝盖碎了一样疼，原本应该连上半身一起趴在地上的，可是脸被什么东西接住了，软乎乎热烘烘，和丝绸一样光滑。

桐人抬起头，看到尤吉欧完全黑掉的脸。

他眨了眨眼，又低下头用脸颊蹭蹭。原本软软的地方变硬了，带着熟悉的男性气息，有一根硕大的物体在挺起。

桐人还想再蹭蹭，结果头顶被一只手按住，发丝被用力揪起，尤吉欧气得青黑的脸中混了一丝可疑的羞红，咬牙切齿。

“别乱动，给我起来。”

覆在头上的手有不易察觉的颤抖，桐人没有放过这片刻动摇，不顾发根被拉扯，继续向尤吉欧胯下靠近，脸埋在他两腿之间，用脸颊磨蹭着已经在裤子下面显出形状的巨物。

尤吉欧呼吸急促了，手按也不是拉也不是，浑身僵硬不知道该如何反应。

“不要这么紧张……之前我们可是天天都在做的……”

看到尤吉欧脸上的寒霜被红晕完全洗去，桐人又故意贴着裤子深吸一口气，伸出舌头沿着勃起的性器边缘舔舐，挑起眼角看着尤吉欧隐忍的表情坏笑。

“说什么鬼话……我之前，从未见过你……”

只是说出这一句话都困难。胯下的布料已经被舔湿了，晕染成更深的蓝色，而始作俑者还嫌不够似的轻轻用牙齿摩擦柱体，嘴唇包住龟头，隔着裤子吮吸。

粘腻的水声在空旷的大理石大厅回响，桐人终于被拉开的时候晶莹的口水从蓄势勃发的肉茎一直连到嘴边。漆黑的发丝被扯乱，眼角被粗暴地蹭红一小片，即使如此桐人还是舔了舔嘴唇，很美味似的冲着尤吉欧笑。

“我们是这种关系哦，从几年前起就是这样了。你最喜欢我舔根部靠近两个睾丸的地方，每次我亲那里你都会压着我的头不让我起来，有时候还逼我硬吞下整根一直能吻到这个位置，可辛苦了～”

身体上的刺激还没消去，心理又受到沉重打击。尤吉欧指着他语塞了好一会，才恼羞成怒地吼出声。

“你，你在瞎说什么！整合骑士是上天派下的使者，我怎么可能与你，与你这种人！做那样没有廉耻的下流事！”

“啊……我就知道是这个反应……”

已经见过很多例子，所以完全在意料之中。桐人一口叼住眼前的食指，裹着指节吸了几下。尤吉欧触电一样急忙收回手，看着桐人可惜地舔舔嘴角溢出的唾液。

“不过没事，马上你就会记起来了。”

“什么意……”

话还没说完，桐人艰难地往前膝行些许，手抓着他的一只小腿，先用鼻尖蹭蹭蓄势待发的肉棒，然后头蹭进衣服下摆，用牙叼着裤子边缘，一点一点拉下来。

“……喂！等等！你要干什么！”

根本来不及阻止，炽热的阴茎和桐人的脸亲密接触。这根巨物的温度、形状、气味……桐人早已熟悉得不行，光是触碰小腹深处就升起一股难耐的痒意，身体躁动不已，他只能努力更加靠近这根无数次深深进入自己的肉棍，舔舐着，吮吻着，渴求地让自己的脸能最大面积贴在上面。

“这个世界的裤子可真好啊，只要脱掉一条就什么都没有了……”

明明今天之前不穿内裤的习俗只会带来困扰，一到兴起尤吉欧就软磨硬泡拉下裤子按着他就肏，不分时间地点，好几次差点当着别人的面上演活春宫，现在却带来了方便，桐人一边感慨一边娴熟地吻着肉茎上的青筋，将表面染上一层水光。

“不要……停下来……！”

嘴上拒绝手却一直把桐人往胯下按，尤吉欧无比厌恶这样的自己。那根属于自己的性器在记忆中从未使用过，却显出熟识性爱滋味的深沉肉色，在桐人嫣红的嘴唇中来回顶着，白皙的脸和硬挺可怖的阴茎形成鲜明对比，整个画面色情到不行。

那张小嘴潮湿温暖，柔软的舌头每次都舔到尤吉欧最舒服的地方。莫非他们真的认识？这高到震惊的契合度让尤吉欧不由得想，不过下一秒他就打消这个念头，咬牙将桐人从胯下扯开。

“你就是用这个方法诱惑人的吗？”

只有这一个解释了，尤吉欧粗喘着拎紧他的头发，那根勃起到极致的肉茎离开桐人的嘴，却又有意无意地戳弄他的嘴唇，溢出的前列腺液将被磨红的唇肉变得亮晶晶的。

“哪会啊，我只对你做过这种事。”

桐人舔干净嘴，又舔舔蹭到嘴边的龟头。尤吉欧嘶了一声，稍微撤回来一点，又接着用肉棒玩弄桐人的嘴。这样若即若离的距离就像他不是故意的，他还坚持着本心没有被动摇，只是桐人主动为他服务一样。

——自欺欺人罢了。

桐人也发现这一点，笑眯眯地任由他动作，身体却不老实，无骨似的整个靠在他腿上，头发从没握紧的手中脱出，依恋地蹭蹭脸旁紧张地绷起的大腿肌肉，嘴里说的话一句比一句羞人。

“以前明明做过更过分的事……学院那片小树林你还记得吗？你把我按在树上做，还拉高我的衣服，树皮蹭得我胸口到肚子一大片都红了，乳头更是充血肿起来，你还非要用力，最后全射进我屁股里，害我必须夹紧，回宿舍的路上才不会漏出来。”

“什……！”

尤吉欧的表情已经不能用难以置信来形容了，桐人嘴里的他和记忆中的自己完全是两个人，但大脑中有一个地方却浮现起画面。阴暗的树林中的喘息、肉体的温度、身下感受到的紧致和湿热……仿佛真的经历过一样，清晰到连桐人睫毛上的泪滴都分毫不差地出现在画面里。

“唔……不，我不是……我是被最高祭司召唤到人界的整合骑士，不可能有这种记忆……”

“还在硬撑吗？翘着下面这根还真敢说啊。”

桐人用额头顶了顶一边的肉棒，马眼中溢出的透明液体蹭到眼睛上。他用手抹掉，放到眼前看了看，动作自然地舔干净了。

“那你要试试我后面的滋味吗？说不定就能想起来了。”

嘴唇吻在龟头上，舌头轻轻刮过马眼，把里面流出的东西全部咽下去。尤吉欧伸出手，想掐住他的下巴把整根都塞进不停诱惑自己的那个嘴里，触碰到肌肤时却又顿住。桐人抬起头，吐出肉棒蹭蹭他的手心，小猫一样满足地眯起眼睛。

“还记得你第一次和我做的时候吗？没有一点经验，下面勃起得精神手却连碰我一下都害羞。插进去的时候痛死我了，你一边拼命道歉一边不停地肏进我身体里，一点都不舒服。”

桐人叹气，双手握住肉根下的卵蛋把玩着，满意地看到这根性器颤抖着又胀大。

“第二次我压根不愿意再做，你不知从哪搞来一些奇怪的药，混在饮料里哄我喝了，趁药力起效的时候在我体内射了一次又一次，我后面才知道那是烈性春药，但那时候已经习惯做爱了。”

尤吉欧什么话都说不出来，唯有比之前更硬挺的肉棒表现出他真正的心情。桐人就算只是回想后穴都瘙痒得不行，难耐地绞紧双腿。

“你真的很犯规啊。每次对我做完过分的事，脸上都会摆出可怜又无辜的表情，那我不是连责备都做不到了吗……”

“你讨厌吗？”

尤吉欧突然开口。问完他自己都吓了一跳，这个问题像是身体里另外一个自己问的，带着一丝急切和小心翼翼。

“不，怎么可能讨厌。”

桐人愣了愣，用脸摩挲着旁边的性器，亲昵地亲亲肉柱根部，暗示性地用双腿夹住尤吉欧的一只小腿磨蹭。

“只是我变成这种身体，你要对我负责啊。”

 

 

//后面写不动了，请大家自由放飞想象的翅膀。


End file.
